Make Believe
by RevolverKiss
Summary: A frerard kidfic, set in a similar universe as my other kidfics. During a game of make believe, Knight Way has to fight the guards to enter the evil wizard's castle to save his beloved Princess Franklin!


Gerard could see it now-the gigantic castle was in sight. It was several stories tall and made of dark stone. Vines covered the walls and the windows all had their shades drawn to look like no one was ever home. He rode faster on his trusted steed. He was Knight Way, King's Guard!

He was in head-to-toe shining silver armor—the family crest on his chest. He had his broadsword accompanying him, almost as tall has he. His steed was a dark shade of amber; it's mane curly and long.

The steed started to slow as they approached the mote surrounding through dark castle. He just dug his heel into the side of his steed. It let out a noise, arguing with his act, but it sped up anyways. Right as they got to the mote, Gerard jumped from his horse with the long mane and flew over the mote that was full of large, man eating crocodiles.

He rolled and leapt to his feet, letting out a victorious cry. Only Knight Way could jump such an obstacle!

Wow he traveled on foot; armor clanking as he moved like his attire weighed nothing. He stopped at the front gate, looking at the blonde guard. The man was tall—at least six feet tall. His was in less adequate armor.

"Let me in!" Knight Way demanded. The blonde drew his own sword-one that lit up.

"Never, it is my duty to protect the evil wizard!" the blonde let out a battle cry and ran at Gerard. Gerard drew his own sword and swung-metal colliding with metal. The two battled; when the blonde swung, Gerard defended and when Gerard swung, the blonde defended. Gerard swept his foot out and tripped the blonde guard, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"That's cheating!" the blonde cried out. Gerard stepped on his chest to pin him to the ground.

"Shut up, it's not!" He said quickly before continuing. "Now, Guard, tell your victor what your name," Gerard ordered.

"Robert of the Bryars!" the blonde growled up at the Knight.

"Who is thy-"

"'Thy'? Really? Did they really say-"

"Who is thy master?" Gerard demanded

"I said before-"

"WHO IS THY MASTER?" the knight demanded.

"Fine, fine, my master is the evil dark wizard," the blonde said, rolling his eyes. Gerard removed his foot from his chest.

"Just as I thought!" Gerard declared and entered the now unguarded castle, leaving the blonde behind.

The knight sprinted through the castle, kicking open any doors he came across. The building was large and complex, obviously guarded by magic. He came upon a man with crazy curly hair.

"Halt!" the man ordered. Gerard stopped in his tracks and drew his sword.

"Who are you?" Gerard demanded, spinning his too large weapon in his hand.

"I am the second guard of the great, evil, dark wizard!" The man wiggled his fingers at Gerard, imitating casting a spell.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "How many more of you guys are there?"

"As many as the great wizard wishes there be!" the man said powerfully, but a smile was tugging on the corner of his lips.

"I'll make this quick, than," the knight said and lunged. He hacked off the man's head like he was nothing and kept moving on.

He stopped outside a door he just knew the wizard was hiding behind. He heard rather feminine squeak and gasped.

"Do not worry, my fair Franklin!" There was some muffled voice behind the door, but Gerard chose to ignore it. "I have come to save thee!" He kicked open the door.

Inside, all the tables were covered with old, scary wizard books. The walls were covered with shelves that held jars full of frogs, bugs, and evil plants. A cloaked figure stood behind a cauldron that was in the center of the room, fog creeping along the hard, cold floor. Next to him, Gerard's fair maiden, Franklin was tied to a chair.

Franklin was small; he looked fragile. He had chocolate colored curls tucked behind his ears. His dress was dark pink and he had pink lipstick to match.

"How dare you take a princess!" Gerard shouted, sword in hand and knuckles white.

The cloak figure let out a wicked laugh. He pushed down his hood to reveal his long light hair and his square framed glasses resting upon his nose. Gerard gasped. "That is right! Gerard, I am your brother!" the wizard said, cueing more laughter.

"But why, Michael, why did you turn evil?" Gerard gasped.

"They offered me cookies and magic is fun!" The wizard smiled insanely, almost like he was on a sugar rush. "And now I have your beloved princess!"

"I will save her!" Gerard shouted and the princess let out a cry of despair. Gerard ran at them and the wizard simply ripped some of the princess's hair out. He dropped it in the cauldron of doom right before Gerard tackled him

"What have you done?" Gerard demanded, pinning the smaller figure beneath him.

"I have summoned 'Fro Dragon!" He laughed insanely.

"Dude, come on," a voice said from outside the room. "''Fro Dragon'?"

"I SUMMON YOU, YES!" Michael shouted. The door flew open and a large dragon flew in, breathing smoke and stuff. He was followed by...umm, a monkey?

"What the heck?" Gerard asked, confused. "Aren't you...?"

"I...uhh…also summoned a flying monkey!" the wizard announced loudly.

Gerard jumped off of him and grabbed his sword. He hacked at the dragon, ignoring the burns he got because he was that awesome.

"ROAR!" the dragon hollered, claws swiping at the weapon. "ROAAAAAR!"

"You shall die, mighty beast!" Gerard cried and hacked at the dragon more. 'Fro Dragon couldn't move fast enough and Knight Way's sword pierced its heart. It fell to the ground, dead. Gerard let out a victorious cry.

"Gee, behind you!" the maiden screamed. Gerard turned right before the monkey tackled him. They rolled and wrestled until the brave knight landed on top.

The monkey was giggling a whole lot. The knight smiled and tickled him, causing him to roll off and curl up in a fit of giggles. Gerard leapt to his feet-again-and ran to his princess. He untied him and received a huge kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"My hero," said the princess in a false girl voice. Gerard blushed and took his hand. They started to run out when—

"Dear Lord, help me," Mrs. Way said from the doorway. "Boys, what are you doing? Gerard, Mikey, why is my good pot in here?"

She looked around the boys' room. There was a large soup pot in the middle of the room, full of water and some hair. There were books scattered on the floor as well as scraps of paper she assumed they had been throwing at each other for God knows why.

Mikey had a sheet tied around his shoulders with his jacket's hood sticking out. He was clasping a book that had SPELLS scribbled on the cover. Bob was wearing monkey ears from some past Halloween costume and there was a toy light saber by the door on the floor. Ray's hair had bits of paper in it and he had a towel tied around his middle like a saddle. Gerard was holding a cardboard, bent sword and a tee shirt with a crest taped on it. Frank...Frank was in a dress way too big for him. He had lipstick and headband on.

"Oh Jesus, Frankie. Is that my lipstick?" she asked.

"Yes," Frank said sheepishly and blushed. Gerard was bright red, lipstick marks on his cheek. "Gee showed me how to put it on."

"Of course my son did," she murmured.

"I'm a dragon!" Ray exclaimed. "RAAAAWR!" He flapped his arms as if he were flying.

"He was also a pony!" Mikey giggled. "I'm an evil wizard, Mama!"

"Hun, I doubt you could ever be evil," Mrs. Way laughed and picked the paper out of Ray's hair.

"But I was, Mama! I stole Gerard's princess!" Mikey exclaimed. Gerard and Frank were pink now.

"Are you okay, Princess Frank?" Mrs. Way asked.

"It's Princess Franklin," Ray piped up.

"Shut up," Gerard shout-whispered.

Mrs. Way just smiled at the young boys. "Bob, Ray, your mothers will be here in ten minutes. Frank, you're staying the night." She looked around the room. "Make sure this gets cleaned up," she said lovingly before leaving the room.

Gerard grasped Frank's hand. "Come on, Frankie, let's runaway together!"

"And we can live happily ever after," Frank giggled.


End file.
